


Just a look

by Gigis



Category: One Direction (Band), niall horan - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigis/pseuds/Gigis
Summary: Alexia Morgan is just an average 19 year old, except for the fact that her all time best friend is international teenage hearthrob Niall Horan. Also, the fact that she jusy found out she is having a baby





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction so I would kindly receive any feedback and questions as well as advice, enjoy

One plus sign. Just a small combination of lines that simply meant my life was about to change. The lump in my throat was hard to miss, as were the tears forming in my eyes; but I couldn’t say anything, couldn’t react for there was a christmas eve dinner going on just outside the bathroom door so I tried to pull myself together, wrapped the test in toilet paper and threw it inside the bin and opened the door.

At the dinner table there were various conversations going on from grandparents talking about retirement to the younger guests playing videogames on their phones while their mothers and father told them off before rejoining their own discussion about the current government; needless to say, my absence had not been noticed. I sat back down quickly next to my boyfriend (and future father of my child), Julian, who was in a heated argument with my best friend.  
“You can’t be serious. Mate, there is no way you actually think the irish can beat the british football team.” he said while he placed his arm behind my chair. “Babe, tell your friend here that he has had one too many pints and is talking nonsense”

“Hey, Lex, is everything alright?” Looking up from my plate I realize the coversation has shifted towards me, I must look confused because Niall hurries to explain. “ You haven’t made any snarky remarks about the irish team, are you feeling well?” 

And just like that I feel like I’m about to break, the weight of my situation finally crashing down on me with almost enough strenght to bury me underneath and with only those blue eyes grounding me I manage to utter a response:  
“I’m fine, just tired”  
Julian seems to buy it because he takes his eyes off of me and starts talking to my mother about his plans for uni but Niall keeps looking at me with his brows furrowed and an expression that I know all too well and can understand as clearly as if I was reading his mind. An expression that tells me that it is not the end of the matter.  
———————————————————  
A few hours have gone by, christmas eve is officially over and after all the guests have left my parents house, I can finally go upstairs with my boyfriend to my old bedroom for a much needed rest.

“I think it is so nice of your parents to invite the Horan’s over for dinner” Julian told me as he entered my room, leaving his suit jacket hanging from the chair next to my desk. “You know, given that they have no family here in Manchester , I think it is nice to make them feel welcome”  
“Yeah well, they have been living next door to us since I was eight. They are family” I replied while changing into my pajamas which consisted on one of Niall’s old shirts that he had left behind after one of our sleepovers last week. “I can hardly imagine my life without them”  
“All of them or just Niall? He is kind of obsessed with you” It was almost a whisper as he got into bed, but I didn’t miss it, the words sinking low on my stomach, my defensive side starting to wake.  
“Excuse me? Niall is not “obsessed” with me, he is my best friend and he knows me better than anyone and tries to look out for me as best as he can, so I would advice you to not speak ill of him” I answered trying to keep my voice down, forgetting for a minute that my little brother was sleeping right on the next room.  
“Whatever, I’m tired. Good night” Julian did not seem to care in the slightest and turning around on the bed, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The clock read 3 A.M and I still couldn’t sleep when suddenly the door to my room cracked open and a mop of blonde hair walked in with a pack of crisps on one hand and two beer bottles on the other.  
“Hey sleeping beauty, wanna talk?” He smiled like this was perfectly normal. The truth is, it was, before he had left for the x-factor to never come back he would always come into my room in the middle of the night smuggling food and drinks when he wanted to talk about something; it had stared when we were 10 and his dog had died, the drink of choice had been orange juice. When we were 14 he had come in to talk about his crush, Sally Klassman, and how she had snogged him and gave him a hand job, the drink of choice had been tonic water. The first time he brought alcohol was when we were 16 and he had come in to talk about his dream of becoming a singer, the drink of choice had been vodka and he had held my hair back as I emptied my stomach on the street.  
This time, I had a faint idea of what he wanted to talk about, so I got up and together we went outside, to the little bench at the end of our street. Once we sat down I opened my mouth to speak:  
“I could have been having sex Niall” I said while he handed the bottle of beer and opened the bag of crisps. “What would you have done then? Watched?”  
“Hahaha, I knew you weren’t having sex because you wouldn’t do that with your brother sleeping in the next room. Also, Mr England-can-beat-you doesn’t have that kind of stamina” he replied while smiling like a loon. “Nice shirt , by the way”  
“Thanks” I smiled while looking down at his shirt and ignoring his comment about Julian“What do you wanna talk about, stud?”  
“What? I can’t break into my best friends room in the middle of the night just to enjoy the pleasure of her company?” He joked as he ruffled my hair. I smiled and took his hand “I noticed you were a bit down during dinner and I wanted to know if you are alright, you know I worry about you”  
“I told you, I’m just tired. Everything is fine.” I lied, hoping that he wouldn’t see through me “ I do miss you tho Mr Rockstar, how’s the band?”  
“Lex, c’mon. I know you, okay? You might be able to hide from that excuse of a boyfriend that you are so keen on keeping around but you can’t hide from me. I know you more that I know myself and I can tell that something is wrong. Just tell me , I would drop everything to help you without thinking it twice” he was almost begging while he grabbed both of my hands  
“That’s why I can’t tell you, Horan. You are doing so well and living your dream, this is something that I have to deal with with Julian. I know you might not like him but he is my boyfriend, he can help” Tears were forming in my eyes, I was trying so hard not to break down in his arms.  
“Love, there is nothing more important to me than you. You’re my best friend, my person and if you hurt I hurt too so whatever is happening to you, is happening to me as well, wether you like it or not.” He was wiping out my tears now, his beer sat half full while mine was not even open. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and whispered:  
“Niall, I’m pregnant”


	2. The news

I opened my eyes to find the pair of blue ones that I know so well open so wide that i was afraid they were gonna fall off. Suddenly Niall got up and started walking towards my house  
“I’m gonna kill him. That stupid son of a bitch, he is gonna have to deal with me” he muttered as he walked faster and faster. He stopped when a sob left my lips, rushing back to the bench he held me as I cried and cried for what felt like hours until I let go of Niall sat back up, and started talking.  
“ I haven’t told him yet, N. He doesn’t know. I was going to tell him after dinner tonight but we had an argument and it just felt wrong. I don’t wanna burden him right before he starts his new internship at the hospital”  
“What did you argue about?”  
“You, as a matter of fact”  
“Me?”  
“He thinks you are obsessed with me”  
“Well he is not wrong, I am completely obsessed with you. You have been there for me since we were eight; through fights and heartbreaks. You even picked me up from a parking lot after I had gotten so high that I couldn’t drive” we smiled at the memory “I just want you to know that whatever you decide, I am gonna be here. It is not gonna be easy and I know you have a boyfriend to discuss things with but you can count on me for whatever you need”  
By the time he closed his mouth I was crying again. He hugged me and rubbed my back and kissed my head until birds started to sing and morning started to show.  
“Merry christmas, Horan”  
“Merry christmas, Lex”  
And just like that, the burden was much lighter now that there was two of us carrying it together.  
———————————————————

By the time I got back to my room, Julian was coming out of the shower, his brown hair sticking out everywhere and a towel wrapped around his waist.  
“Good morning, babe. Where were you?”  
“I just went out for a walk, listen, I need to tell you something. Do you mind if we go out to breakfast?”  
“Not at all, let me get dressed”  
Twenty minutes later we were sitting in a small café eating pancakes.  
“So, there really is something that I have to tell you. And I don’t know how you are gonna react but I really need you to be calm, okay?” I asked with a trembling voice and a heart beating twice as hard.  
“Sure, hon. You can tell me anything” He responded while eating his pancakes.  
Once again, I took a deep breath and said: “ I am pregnant”.  
Julian stayed quiet for what seemed like hours but were likely a few seconds. Then, very calmly he asked:  
“Is it mine?”  
My breath caught in my throat and tears welled up in my eyes.  
“How dare you? Who else could be the father? Do you think I just go around sleeping with every man I meet?”  
“ Who else could it be? Well, I don’t know.... how about Niall, huh? You two seem to spend a lot of time together”  
“Niall has never and would never sleep with me, okay? This baby is yours, so deal with it” I yelled while getting up, leaving money on the table and storming out of the restaurant while tears streamed down my face.  
“ALEXIA, WAIT” I stopped walking in the middle of the parking lot while Julian caught up with me. “Don’t walk away like that. I love you, I do, but you just have to understand that this is a very difficult time for me. I am just about to start my internship that I have worked so hard for and to have you ruin that with this news is really taking a toll on me.” He tried to explain himself while rubbing up and down my arms. After hearing his latest statement I exploded.  
“I RUINED THIS? OH IM SORRY BUT IT FUCKING TAKES TWO TO TANGO,JULIAN. THIS IS JUST AS MUCH YOUR FAULT. AND ALSO, IT IS ALSO HARD FOR ME, OKAY? I DID NOT PLAN TO HAVE A CHILD AT 19 YEARS OLD” All the frustration of the past hours poured out of me as I screamed out at him.  
“So get rid of it” he proposed casually, as if it was the easiest decision in the world. “It would be for the best”  
“Get rid of IT? IT? This is a baby I am carrying Julian, OUR baby, how can you be so insensitive as to not even consider the possibility of keeping it?” I cried as I realized how messed up this was.  
“Look, I’m not gonna lie, the past few months that we have spent together have been great. You are funny and smart and really damn hot, but I did not sign up for this. I am not planning to get married any time soon, I do not wish to move in with you and I am not having this baby. So you either get rid of it and we see were this relationship leads or you can keep the baby but I will not be a part of its or your life ever again.” He said with such simplicity, without an ounce of guilt. Like I was just an amusement to him, a toy that had suddenly demanded too much and thus needed to be thrown away. Suddenly I felt nauseous and embarrassed.  
“I’m going back to your mum’s to pack and then I am going back to London, do you need a ride home or can you call someone?”  
“It’s- it’s okay, I can call Niall” I replied, still shocked at how things had turned out.  
“Bye Alexia, let me know when you make up your mind”  
And just like that, he left. I grabbed my phone and called Niall, he answered after a few seconds.  
“Lex?”  
“Niall, I am outside Jerry’s Café, can you come pick me up?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying the story so far, please leave a comment or let me know. 
> 
> Disclaimer: the views about abortion expressed in this story are not my own but the characters’


	3. The spot

The car ride home was silent, I could hear the faint sound of music coming from the radio but other than that Niall didn’t say a word. He didn’t ask what had happened, he didn’t ask where I wanted him to take me and he didn’t ask if I needed anything. The reason he didn’t ask is because he knew, if anyone could read me like an open book it was him and so he knew that things had probably gone south with Julian and that the place that I needed him to take me was the old “make out spot” that our neighborhood had right behind the skate park where we would so often go to talk without being heard, without feeling like there was a ticking clock chasing after us. This place which we called “the spot” may have been a make out place for the rest of our friends but for us it was a small bubble where nothing seemed to ever go wrong, where we could sit for hours at a time without saying anything or telling the other our deepest thoughts and knowing that we would still be there no matter what.   
To understand just how important this place is, you must know that Niall was very popular when he moved here from Ireland, every single girl was completely in love with him and so, once dating started he would go on a different date almost every week but he would never, no matter how much he wanted to, take another girl to that spot because he claimed that it was special. That it was ours.  
It was right there while sitting on the sidewalk that I cried for my first heartbreak, Nathan Duval, who had kissed another girl a few hours before going on a date with me. It was also here that Niall would take me every saturday afternoon so he could practice for his X-factor audition. And it was right here that he asked me to go to the school dance with him because he said he would “rather go with you and laugh all night than go with some chick and have an awful time only to get something out of her at the end of the night”. But most importantly, this was the place where I had told him that my father was leaving us, that he had another family and he was moving with them.  
We got to the spot which was empty since it was only 11 A.M on christmas morning and he parked the car, reached behind his seat to grab something and turned back to look at me.  
“Wanna talk?” He smiled sadly, he was holding a bag of my favorite candy, gummy bears, and two non-alcoholic beer bottles. “They don’t have any alcohol, you know, for the baby. They are suppossed to be really good”  
I wiped the tears out of my eyes and looked at him while trying to calm down.  
“N, you can drink alcohol, I’m the one that’s pregnant”   
“Yeah but if you can’t drink then I won’t either, I’m here for you”  
We both opened the bottles and tried them together looking at each other as we did.  
“It’s not bad” he said while putting the bottle down, “I mean it’s no treat but it will do”  
I smiled, looking down at my lap as I prayed to god that he wouldn’t ask me what I already knew he would.  
“Lex, do you wanna talk about what happened with Julian?” I sighed   
“Nothing much, he just said that he did not sign up for this so I need to get rid “it” or we need to break up”   
“Are you kidding me? What a fucking asshole. Like you signed up for this, I swear to god the next time I see him he’ll be sorry he ever said those things” he started yelling, his face getting red and his fists closing so hard I thought he would break a bone. He looked at me and seemed to understand that he wasn’t helping so he calmed down and continued, “ Have you... I mean do you know what you want to do about the baby?”  
The minute the question left his lips it hit me, how real this all was. I would have a baby, a real baby that would depend on me at 19 and I would have to do it alone. Or, I could get rid of him or her, a person that has the potential of becoming the most important human in my life.  
“I really don’t know. I couldn’t live with myself knowing that I got rid of it and if I decide to have it I really don’t want to give it up, god only knows who it could end up with.” I reasoned, my chest tightening at the thought of anything bad happening to this child. Niall held my hand and was listening at every word that came out of my mouth. “But, Niall, I can’t do this. I’m 19, barely an adult with no job, no house of my own, no way to provide for this baby   
and completely alone. My mother is already busy with Nick and her job can barely keep them covered with the help my excuse of a father provides every month.”  
Niall looked sad and worried as he heard what I had been thinking and then very quietly, almost in a whisper he said:  
“I’ll provide for you, for both of you”  
“What?”  
“Okay, listen, you are my absolute best friend and I love you so much, more than anyone else. With the band I am making more money than I’ll ever need so you can come live in my house and I’ll take care of the costs and even watch the baby when you are busy” he said it so seriously, so convinced that it was the perfect solution.  
“Niall, I love you, so much but I... I can’t let you do that. One day you’ll have your own family to provide for and I can’t stay in your house, use your stuff and your money to fix a problem that isn’t even yours”   
“But it is my problem and you are my family. Alexia you’ve been my best friend since I was eight, it’s been eleven years and I guarantee that after another eleven years have passed you still will be and your child will likely be my favourite as well, I am sure I will love it just as much as I love you so let me do this. Let me be here for you”  
“I really appreciate it, but I can’t make any compromises like that now. I will tell you, that if you are willing I would love to have you by my side for the doctor’s appointments and any other assignments I might need, deal?” I said placing my hand in front of him for him to shake.  
“Sure thing” He grabbed it and shaked it violently, making me laugh. “What’s the first thing on the list, boss?”  
“Well.... we have to tell my mom”


	4. New home

And that’s how we found ourselves holding hands and standing in front of my house, the door way looking as scary as ever, the nerves eating me up inside.  
“You alright, love?” Niall said looking at me and smiling, probably trying to help me calm down. “It’ll be fine, your mum is a cool person, she’ll understand”  
“Understand?Niall I’m 19, I was supposed to continue my studies, to do something with my life. She’ll kill me” I told him while turning to look at him while trying not to raise my voice as to not call attention to ourselves. “That’s why you’re here”  
“Wait, what?” He looked like I had grown an extra head. “What do I have to do with this?”  
“She obviously can’t kill me if you are in the room, she loves you”  
“Sure, because that makes complete sense” he said sarcastically approaching the door. “The sooner we get in, the sooner we get out”  
“Let’s get this over with”

Ten minutes later Niall and I were sitting on my living room couch while waiting for my mother to bring out the tea she was so keen on preparing. Once she finally sat down she said:  
“Okay, so what do you want to tell me dear?”   
I squeezed Niall’s hand as hard as I could and thinking that I should start small I opened my mouth:  
“Mum, Julian and I broke up” I paused to see her reaction, she looked almost relieved.Suddenly her eyes flicked towards our intertwined hands and she gasped.  
“Are you two finally together? OH PRAISE THE LORD! I KNEW THIS DAY WOULD COME” She got up and started screaming, Niall looked at me and started cracking up, I elbowed him to shut up.  
“Nancy, I am not dating your daughter. Don’t get me wrong I do love her and find her to be incredibly attractive...” He saw the face I was giving him which told him to stop and so he added. “But what Alexia needs to tell you is a bit more serious”  
“Mum, Julian and I broke up this morning because,” I paused to breathe, this was it, my last words before my mother completely murdered me “well, because I’m pregnant. He doesn’t want to be a part of this anymore”  
My mother had tears in her eyes, her hand which was covering her mouth was trembling and she got up from her seat and started to approach me  
“I know you are disappointed mum but I really think that I-“ and suddenly her arms were hugging me so tight that I could hardly breath and she kept whispering “you are not alone, we’ll get through this”. Suddenly I broke down in her arms and we stayed like that, the only other movement was Niall’s hand rubbing my back.  
A few minutes later we broke apart and my mother started talking again  
“Honey, I know that you might not see this yet but this is truly a blessing in disguise. To be a mother is the greatest joy anyone could have regardless of the age. Julian leaving is hard but you must know that you are never alone, I am here for whatever you need and so is Nick who I trust will be a wonderful uncle. And if I’m not mistaken this blonde boy sitting beside will not leave your side for a second, right mister?” Niall looked down at his lap, blushing and nodding at the same time.  
“Actually, Nancy, I had proposed something to Alexia that she is reluctant to accept but I think maybe you could help.” My mother nodding as if telling him to continue, “With the band I make more money than what I need and I know that you already have to provide by yourself for Nick so I thought that maybe Alexia would want to move in to London with me, to my flat that I have there and she could come on tour with me for the last remaining months of the tour which would guarantee that by the sixth month of her pregnancy we can be settled in the apartment for the remaining months as well as the first few months of the child’s life”   
My mother was positively beaming at Niall, I was ready to argue with him when he continued talking  
“I know what you’ll say Lex, that I am not responsible for you or this baby. But I want to be and now you’re thinking that you don’t want to be some charity case to which I have a solution. How about.. while you are on tour with me you can be my assistant. You know, keep track of my schedule and so on so I would actually be paying you for your work and not just giving you money” he took a deep breath and looked into my eyes.  
I looked back at my mum who was looking at Niall like he was a knight in shining armour which he kind of was and so, thinking that this might be good after all I looked at him and nodded.  
He quickly got up and picked me up, hugged me while spinning me around and laughing. The first few tears of happiness appeared in my eyes, giving me hope that things might turn out alright.

———————————————————

Two days later and after an infinity of tears and goodbyes I found myself entering a luxury penthouse in the centre of London. We unpacked my stuff inside the guest room and sat down in the living room to finally relax.  
“What about Niall Jr?” He said while looking up at me from my lap where his head was resting. “I reckon it has personality, Niall Jr Morgan I wouldn’t mess with a kid with that name”  
“N, as much as I love you, I am not naming my kid after you.” I laughed while running my fingers through his hair.  
“Okay, have it your way then”  
Suddenly the door bell rang and Niall got up to answer it   
“Well well well, look who it is” I could hear him screaming from the foyer even though I had no idea who it was.  
The voices seemed to be approaching the living room so I got up to find a skinny young man about my age with brown hair and blue eyes.   
“Louis!!!” I yelled while running up to hug him. “Happy birthday!! How are you? How’s Harry? Where is he?”  
He hugged me back just as hard and started laughing  
“Woah, slow down tiger” we sat back down on the couch. “Harry is fine, he had some last minute shopping to do and then he is coming over. We wanted to see our favourite couple-that-is-not-a-couple. We heard you moved in”  
I rolled my eyes at his joke about Niall and I secretly being in love because we were both so used to this types of comments, people that don’t understand our relationship or our closeness often think we are dating.  
“I have, yeah. I’m also going on tour with you so you’ll have to behave” I joked, knowing that they would make me feel totally welcome in their crew.  
“You got it babe” he winked which was surely an attempt to get on my good side while also secretly promising to misbehave as much as he could.  
We would have continued the conversation but the doorbell rang again, this time a taller guy entered, with curly hair and green eyes holding in his hand a paper bag.  
“Lexi!!!!” He screamed and threw himself on top of me, “I have missed you so much and I am so happy you are here”  
“H, love, she’s turning blue. Maybe don’t hug her to death, alright?” Louis told his boyfriend with a hint of sarcasm but also a hint of worry on his voice. “Did you buy what we wanted?”  
“Yes, as a matter of fact I did. Lexi, on behalf of Louis and I we would like to formally enter a request to be the future child’s godparents given that Niall will likely occupy the position of stand-in father leaving the previously mentioned positions open for us” Harry told me trying to imitate a posh british accent. I didn’t know what to say, I was shocked and moved and wondering how they knew. “Niall told us while he was explaining why you were moving in with him. Harry here, is obviously joking...” Louis continued, he stopped when Harry gave him a look that insinuated that he wasn’t joking at all. “What I mean is that while we would obviously love to be the baby’s godparents this gift is just to show you that we support you and that we are here for whatever you need. We might just be Niall’s bandmates now but we trust that overtime we will get to know each other better and will hopefully motivate to let us be a part of your life... and your baby’s as well, of course”. He gave me the paper bag which contained a white baby bodysuit with the phrase “I’m with the band” written in black on the front and “1D” on the back. I started crying and quickly got up to hug them.  
That night, after everyone had left, I put the bodysuit inside a small drawer on the guest room’s closet. And just like that, this started to feel like the beginning of a wonderfull adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I have been getting somee feedback but I know that not everyone has an account so if you would like to leave a comment or a question or a very welcome piece of advice my tumblr is  
> igenuinlybelieve.tumblr.com or thesedisneywomen.tumblr.com   
> I would love to know what you think and if I should continue writing this so please let me know


	5. The plane

It seemed like in a blink two weeks had passed and we were boarding a plane on our way to the US to continue the last leg of the tour. In America they would have a total of 70 shows which would last for three months as well as a few interviews promoting their upcoming movie.  
During the last two weeks Niall has gone with me to appointments with different doctors, to find a pediatrician and we even started to buy a few things for the baby. On one of our visits to the doctor we found out that I am 6 weeks pregnant which means that I have around 30 more weeks to go; but I am feeling fine.  
On the plane, I ended up seating next to Tracy. She was around our age and working as an intern with the company doing the documentary. At the beginning of the flight it was awkward as I didn’t know her and thus had nothing to talk about with her but after a few hours we hit it off. We talked about her wishes to work in the film making industry and my dreams of once becoming a writer, we also talked about our families and our hopes for this trip. After a few hours talking she surprised me by asking:  
“So.... what’s the deal with you and Niall?” She looked over at his seat where he was sleeping with his earphones on.  
“What do you mean?” I asked puzzled, smiling at the sight and considering going over there to cover him with a blanket as he started to scrunch up his nose, like he does when he is getting cold.  
“C’mon, anyone who pays attention can see it. He loves you, like, a lot. And I can tell you love him too. So why aren’t you dating?”  
“Well, first of all, I do love him. Madly. And I am sure he feels the same way about me. But he is my best friend in this world, has been since we were kids so the thought never really crossed either of our minds. We just... look after each other and I guess some people might feel we have feelings for one another but it’s not that, it’s something much much deeper” I answered thinking back to the past few weeks and how, no matter what he had been there to every single doctor’s appointment, holding my hand and how when the doctor asked if he was the father he just blushed and denied it; said he was the baby’s guardian angel.  
“How’s it deeper?” Tracy asked pulling me out of my trance. I looked back at her and thought about it.  
“It’s like- Okay, remember when you were like, ten or eleven? And boys and girls wouldn’t mix because it wasn’t cool to have a friend that was a boy?” She nodded, so I continued, “Well, Niall and I invented this sort of code, barely noticeable and almost telepathic so that we could understand what the other was feeling without talking. And then, after school, we would always go together to the park and comment on everything we couldn’t during the day. We would then go back to one of our houses and I would do the english and history homework for both of us and he would do math and science caruse it was what came easier to us. So I guess, he’s always loved me like I have always loved him. I don’t think there is anything powerful enough to change that, so that is why it is deeper”  
I finished talking and looked at Niall, he had just woken up, he looked back at me and smiled. Tracy watch the whole exchange go down and then said,  
“Whatever you two want to believe, I just know that you will end up, at the very least, in bed together”   
Then, she put on her earphones, closed her eyes and went to sleep.  
Niall called me over to where he was sitting so I got up and kneeled down next to his seat since he was sitting in a single-seat spot.   
“What’s up, Horan?” I said, smiling up at him.  
“Nothing much, how are you feeling?”  
“I’m fine, it’s too early for any of the painful symptoms”   
“Good.” He stated while wiping a strand of hair from my forhead. “ I just want to warn you that managment was not completely on board with you coming along. If you ask me I think it is a load of bulshit” I gave him a stern look, I was trying to get him to not swear by the time the baby comes, “ Sorry, they just think that you being pregnant might be bad for my image and whatnot so they are not paying for an extra room. So basically, I think we are roomies”  
“N, don’t worry. I am just happy to be here with you, you know how much I’ve missed seeing you every day so I am thrilled to be spending 24/7 with you, yeah?” He nodded. I stayed there for a while, talking about everything and nothing. I ended up falling asleep while sitting on his lap for the remainder of the flight while listening to his playlists.   
I was woken up by Niall shaking my shoulder and calling me, “Babe, babe, wake up Love”, the first thing I saw when I woke up was Tracy smirking as she walked by us to get off the plane.   
We entered the airport and I immediately was surprised by the sheer amount of fans waiting for them outside the gates of the airport. Niall grabbed my hand and told me to hold tight and not let go.  
As we were walking towards the car I heard what seemed like hundred of questions from what was my name to wether or not I was dating him. Once we got in the car I breathed a sigh of relief as Niall looked at me and shrugged:  
“Welcome to my world”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and happy new year!!

To say that it was hard to adjust to the boys’ busy schedule would be an understatement. The first few weeks had been hard, traveling constantly, packing and unpacking wherever we went and being constantly surrounded by paparazzi was taking its toll on me. Not to mention the fact that the first trimester had not been easy, waking up every morning feeling nauseous and ending every day feeling completely tired. Needless to say, I was happy when the second trimester began which meant I was no longer nauseous and could actually feel some of the baby’s movements.   
At this point on the tour, we were heading to Los Angeles for a show as well as some interviews. I was very nervous because, as my bump got more noticeable people started to wonder wether or not I was carrying Niall’s baby and I knew he was likely going to be asked that question.  
Once we got to LA we headed to the hotel were they would have an interview with some important TV reporter whose name I forget. After she arrived the boys set up and I was left standing behind the cameras next to Tracy who had become one of my good friends on this tour.   
“Welcome everybody to LA TODAY, this morning I am joined by the One Direction boys as they tour the United States” she said looking at the camera and then turning to the boys, “How are you finding America?”  
“We love it.” Harry answered smiling charmingly, “The weather especially, it’s not too hot or too cold, just right”  
The interviewer asked a few more questions about the shows and their upcoming film which they took turns answering and then, she turned to Niall.  
“Niall, I have to ask you this because otherwise your fans would have my head,” she smiled as the boys chuckled and Niall motioned for her to go ahead, “Who is the pregnant lady we see walking around with you? And is there anything we should know?”  
His eyes flicked back to me for a second before he answered, “She is a friend of mine from back home, she is working with us to help me organize my schedule better.” He said calmly and then smiled.  
“But is the baby yours?”  
He seemed uncomfortable, almost afraid to answer but he knew he had to because otherwise managment would be seriously upset, with both of us.   
“I am not the father of the baby, no” he said firmly.  
“Oh” she answered with an expression that seemed almost relieved and judgemental at the same time, “Poor baby, to grow up without a father must be the worst thing a mother can do to her child”   
And that’s when I lost it. Tears were welling up in my eyes and I was having trouble breathing, I turned around as fast as I could and ran, away from everything, as fast as I could until I made it to the roof of the hotel.  
The interview must have been cut short because ten minutes later the door to the roof opened, I sighed, wiping away the tears: “ Go away, Niall. I don’t want to talk right now”  
“Sorry to disappoint babe, but not a single blonde hair on this head” I looked up to find Louis, he smiled and sat down next to me, grabbing my hand. “My mum got pregnant with me when she was young... and my father, well, he left before I could even begin to get to know him. And for a few years it was just me and my mum and I guarantee that I did not wish for my dad to be there. Not even for a second. You see, my mum was a complete badass, she still is, she is my absolute hero and I am certain that whoever your baby turns out to be, you will be their hero too.”  
I sniffled, Louis kept rubbing my back. We stayed like that for a few minutes and then I whispered, “what happened next?”   
He chuckled, “Well my mum married this great guy who I really liked and they had my sisters who I adored, and then, they got a divorce right before I went to my audition but I didn’t even have time to feel sorry for my self. Wanna know why?” He asked looking at me, I nodded, “I met this really cute boy, you would like him, and he completely swept me off my feet with his green eyes and dimply smile. And we have been in love ever since. See, the point is that life works in a funny way, it always figures out a way to put whoever you need in your way so I don’t want you to ever feel like you or your baby are missing something. Okay?”   
I nodded and hugged him, as tight as I could. After a few minutes I decided to go back down to my room where I found Niall sitting on the bed with his head on his hands, a few sniffles being heard. The minute I closed the door he looked up and ran to me to hug me.   
“Lex I am so so sorry. That interviewer was a fucking cunt and I should have defended you, should have given her a piece of my mind” I rubbed his back and told him that it was okay, it was over.  
“Also, I know I am not the baby’s father,” he said nervously, his voice shaking “And I don’t want to ask anything of you but your baby will never feel like she has any less of a family than any other kid, okay? I will take them to every movie they want to see and play and football game and I will go to their recitals or games and even dress up as santa if you ever need me to. Just know that I’ll do my best”  
I was crying by now, so grateful for this wonderful man that life had placed before me almost twelve years ago. That night I was tagged in thousands of tweets offering support and bashing the reporter for being mean to single mothers, that night I fell asleep cuddling Niall with a smile on my face, the past tears long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter, there is more to come soon.... tell me if you liked it


End file.
